Perfection
by RainbowPuppetBoy
Summary: A complicated question is asked, but a simple answer is given.The Fiction I promised for my good friend, Ami. Rated T for the slashieness of it all. Fluffyness


PuppetNote: This is my first fiction that I've dared to put up. I wrote this lovely fanfiction for one of my bestest friends, Ami  
Here you go, Ami! I hope you like it!

Warning!! This contains SLASH. That means boys kissing boys. If you don't like it don't read this! I've warned you, and if you continue to read it even if you don't like it then it's your own fault.**  
**  
Disclaimer: I'm only playing Tea Party with them and will put them back into their own clothing when I'm finnished. Please don't eat me. x--o;

**Perfection**

If anything, it was perfect.  
It had been exactly six months since they'd been together...Harry Potter, the boy who had lived and, Draco Malfoy, the son of Voldemort's right-hand man.  
They'd kept it totally to themselvs, as Ron would snap and probably break some hand-me-down of his, and poor Draco wouldn't be able to show his face in the Slytherin common room ever again.

Well it was that morning that a large barn owl flew into the Great Hall, along with all the other mail owls. As all the other owls delivered their mail, the large barn owl nearly landed in Draco Malfoy's bowl of cereal. Blinking brilliant blue eyes, Draco took the letter from the large bird and waved it away impatiently.  
"What did you get, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked through a mouthful of muffin. Ugh. No manners at all.  
"I don't know." The blond lied snappishly as he caught sight of Harry's hand writing.  
Knowing it would be hazardous to open the letter there at the table, Draco stood and left, not even bothering to excuse himself at all.  
Once in the pricacy of the empty boy's dorms, Malfoy opened the letter.

Meet me in the library tonight at midnight.

Reading the simple letter over and over again, Draco bit his lip. What did Potter have planned this time? 

"Harry?" It was five past midnight, he was only five minutes late. Draco sighed, feeling fairly stupid for being here at this time...So there he stood, the letter from Harry in hand and no one to meet.  
Maybe Harry wasn't--

"There you are..." First came the voice that interrupted his thoughts and then came the arms wrapping themselvs around his waist. Draco was surprised, but smiled non-the-less.

"You wanted to meet me?" Malfoy asked, turning to face his companion.  
"Mm-hmm..." Came the small reply as Harry put his invisibility cloak on one of the tables and slid something under it.

"Well?" Draco asked expectantly, not noticing what Harry had just done.  
"Well...I have two things for you." was Harry's reply. "A question...and a present."

Draco rose a single brow at this. "A present? What for?"  
"Well we've been together for six months..and I thought..."

"That you'd get me an anniversary present?"

A hesitant nod, and then, "You're so immature." Draco scoffed jokingly as Harry frowned and pouted cutely. Shaking his head Draco finally broke the silence, "Well, what's the question?" He finally asked, still trying to ignore the sad look that Potter was giving him.

"Well...uhm." The dark-haired boy couldn't figure out how to ask his question. Malfoy waited patiently. What was the question? Harry just stood there looking uncomfortable.  
"Why me? Why did you choose me?" Harry finally spat the question out, taking Draco by surprise. "Why did you choose me over...over everyone else? You can have anyone, and you chose me."

That was the moment that Draco smiled and held Harry close to him.  
"I could give you a million reasons why." He whispered, nuzzling agianst Harry's neck gently, "But they'd all come down to one thing. And that is...I love you."

Harry's eyes widened as he looked up at Draco.  
Malfoy knew he had just said that out loud. But why? Why, oh why did he have to go and say that out loud? Well his whole unkind immage was ruined forever.  
Harry leaned back against the table his hands fumbling for something to grasp, knocking the invisibility cloak from the table, along with the little box, to the floor. The letter fell from Draco's hand, comming to rest upon the cloak, as he reached foreward to stroke Harry's cheek.  
He then leaned in to close the space between their lips. And they kissed.

They kissed and if anything it was...

Perfect.


End file.
